His Thank You::Her Everything
by AstroZombies
Summary: A one shot of the ending for episode 109, Sakura gives Sasuke everything she can..He gives her..A simple 'Thank You'


I do not own Naruto  
if OOC - I'm sorry

Okay, oh my god..Just got finished episode 109, and the creater of Naruto must have like, been really emo to right stuff like this, it takes you like, on an emotional roller coaster, because when Naruto told Sakura not to interfear after him and Sasuke were fighting, I wanted to strangle Sasuke and Naruto cuz they both reacted so mean to her, and than like, when Sakura was begging Sasuke to stay, I was balling my eyes out. Most epidoes I have cryed, and seriously, thumbs up to the emo-creater lol...Cuz now I'm on a friggin emotional roller coaster

I just thought this would be nice for everyone,  
-------

Sasuke silently walked, his mind was a jumble, but he knew exactly what he was doing as he headed for the gates of Konoha...He was leaving, leaving everything behind but his goal...To get revenge..The moon glared over the dark city, his feet the only thing heard becides the crickets deep into the forests around the city. He didn't have to look up to sence Sakura's presence, as the pink haired girl watched him as he walked. He finally stopped acouple feet from her, his eyes meeting her green ones that read concern, emotions that he hadn't felt for a long...long time.

"What are you doing wandering here at night?" he questioned he watched as she looked down at her feet "Because in order to get out of this village you have to take this road..". He ignored what she said, walking the other way to go around her "Go home and sleep." he told her, but it was almost more of a demand so he wouldn't have to put up with her, he made no eye contact as he walked past her, hands dug deep into his pockets, it was silent again, the only thing heard once again was the crickets, but it didn't take her long to say anything. "Why?" she questioned silently, tears running down her face as she turn't slightly to look at the back of her long crush,

"Why won't you tell me anything?" there was a pause "Why do you always stay silent?" another pause "Why won't you say anything to me?" she questioned, and jumped as he slightly barked "Why do I have to tell you anything?" he had stopped walking again. She felt the tears rolling down her face, unlike the cheerful shine her green eyes had, their was no shine, not even a twinkle to show that the happy Sakura was there. "It's none of your buisness, stop concerning yourself with what I do.." she looked away, back down to the ground "You've..always hated me huh?" she questioned before looking up, a slight smile on her face.

"Do you remember the day we became Genin and when our three member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me...remember?" She remembered it clearly, it was back when she had little respect for Naruto, going off about how he had no parents, how she said if you were alone you had no parents to yell at you. She had assumed that was why Naruto was so selfish, but it had all backfired on her, when he had called her annoying, leaving her there to stare at his back, like she was now.

She tried to hold back the tear, hoping he would remember what she was talking about, but it had slightly backfired "I don't remember.." he told her, and she felt a tear slip down her cheek as her eyes widened. She looked back down to her feet watching the salted tear hit the ground by her feet "Makes sence..Thats something that happened a while back." A pause "But that's the day when everything started...You and I...And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." she knew it had to hit something, when the memorys came back, from the day they had to pass Kakashi's test and get a silver bell,

How they had once sat together and meditated, when Naruto would go boast about being Hokage "The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work," there was a slightly pause "But..." a pause as she remembered how they once would lay in the grass and just look up at the stars, sometimes Kakashi would point out a constilation of a planet that they could see, and of course Naruto would pretend he saw something just to get the others to say something, but Sasuke would snap dobe at him when Kakashi corrected him. "Above all...It was fun!" she exclaimed with a smile, before looking to him to see what he would say

She signed when he said nothing "I know about your clan, but revenge..." she looked away at that, while the clouds slowly started to cover up the moon, starting to leave them in utter darkness "That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you, nor I." she told him. He took an intake of air "Just as I thought." she looked up as he said that, her eyes watching him as he slightly moved as he breathed in and out, "I'm diffrent from you guys, I walk a diffrent path than you guys, I tried to think that it was my path to do, the things we've done until now" a pause as she waited for the rest of what he would say "The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. Thats my purpose in life.." a pause..She wanted to know, wanted to hear what he would say.

"I can't become like you or Naruto" she wouldn't believe what he said "Are you going to choose to be alone again! On that day you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have family, and I have friends,but if you'r gone...To me...It'll be the same as being alone!" she took a step forward, more flashbacks came, the picture they had took, she could remember the faces. Naruto's angry face as he glared at Sasuke, her happy face as she stood inbetween both boys, Sasuke's glare at the photographer, and Kakashi's smile behind the mask as he placed both hands on the boys heads.

"From here on...A new path will open for all of us." she couldn't bare it as she took another step forward "I..!" she could feel her chest raising quicker as her heart pounded, she didn't want to lose Sasuke "I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun...We'll definatly be happy, I'll do anything for you." her fists clenched as she held them by her sides, the tears were pouring like a waterfall "So...Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge, I'll do something! So please stay here..with me!" the moon shined on them again as the clouds moved away.

"If you can't stay...take me with you." he turn't slightly, his oxyn eyes staring back at her "You really are annoying." her head snapped up from looking at her feet to stare at him, after all she said..That was his statement to her. As he turn't to walk away she called to him "Don't leave!" she ran after him, she just spilled herself out to him, giving him everything she could give him "If you do I'll scream!" it was the only thing else she could do, but he dissapeared from her view, but stiffened up slightly hearing him behind her "Sakura...Thank you," she gasped it, she didn't expect that coming from the Sasuke Uchiha. She waited for him to say more, but when a contact came to the back of her neck, she gave a sharp intake of breath

She knew she thought it, but she didn't know if she said it 'Sasuke-kun..' was her last thought, before everything went dark.

She was left...Laying on a bench..Tear stains down her face.

Sasuke stopped, as he arrived outside the gate "We've been waiting..Sasuke-sama." came a voice to him, he glared slightly seeing the four from before, who made him decide to leave "What are you plotting now?" he questioned, eyeing the man that stood before him "When you left the village, it was decided that you would become our leader." he paused as he looked at Sasuke "Please forgive our rudeness earlier," Sasuke just smirked, starting to walk again "I don't give a crap about that," he told him, walking past the others that kept their eye on him, he stopped again "Let's go." he said the smirk never leaving his face"

-------  
Me:is balling eyes out again Oh my god!  
Sasuke: Hn  
Me: Don't 'hn' me buster, she did all that and now your making me cry!  
Sakura: --; Please review I guess..


End file.
